


Enjoy the View

by Vyxyn



Series: Tumblr Quick Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Admiring the View, Boyfriends, Derek and Stiles FOREVER, M/M, a bit mushy, love and stuff, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn





	Enjoy the View

Stiles watches the rain fall and puddle on the balcony of the loft. The large windows overlooking Beacon Hills are illuminated with flashes of lightning, outlining the surrounding buildings.

 

He takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of petrichor, his shoulders relax and he closes his eyes and Stiles just listens.

 

He hears the rain hitting the windows and the already formed puddles outside. He hears the thunder that accompanies the lightning. Inside the loft he hears the whirr of the oven, and the hum of the rangehood inhaling the steam from the saucepans on the stovetop.

 

What he doesn’t hear is Derek, who has walked up behind him. Stiles doesn’t see Derek just watching him. He doesn’t see the look of adoration on Derek’s face, or the love in his eyes, the soft smile gracing his lips.

 

Stiles is in the moment. He’s enjoying the rain washing away the remains of the day, the stress of his job, the stress of his father’s job, washing down the drain.

 

Taking another deep breath Stiles opens his eyes and turns to go back to the kitchen. He sees Derek leaning against one of the support beams. He smiles at the wolf.

 

“What are you smiling about Sourwolf?”

 

“You.”

 

“Me?”

 

“You. Just how amazing you are.”

 

Stiles smiles back at Derek. “Well, I am pretty amazing.”

 

“And modest too.”

 

Stiles chuckles. “And modest too.”

 

“Also, that I love you.”

 

Stiles resulting smile is radiant, like the suns of a thousand universes all began to shine at once.

 

“You love me?”

 

Derek steps forward and takes Stiles hand in his. “Very much.”

 

Stiles steps into Derek’s arms, moulding his body against Derek’s, tucking his chin against the wolf’s neck.

 

“I love you too Derek. Very much.”


End file.
